


Spring Break, more like Spring Mistake

by Emotional_Poptart



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Connor is alive yay, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, How Do I Tag, I might be lying I dont know, I'm Sorry, Im so nice, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Maybe angst, Nobody is Dead, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warnings May Change, all fluff, mom is a bit better this time, probs not - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Poptart/pseuds/Emotional_Poptart
Summary: Connor Murphy and his family are going on a family trip to Big Bear Lake for spring break, but Connor has been told to bring a girlfriend to impress the family. Connor does not have a girlfriend, so he must have someone to pretend to be one, except he's gay. So he approaches Evan Hansen asking him to pretend to be his boyfriend for the break. In the moment Evan agrees but then realizes his major mistake; as he actually likes Connor and there is no possible way for him to survive pretending to be his boyfriend for a week. His spring break is about to be a big spring mistake.





	1. Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> As this is fanfiction I feel this goes without saying but I do not own the characters only the story. Also Warning Cursing. And Connor is definitely out of character but I don't care because I can do what I want as it's my story. I did try to keep him a little bit true though. (It's hard alright I have very little to base it off as he is dead in the musical)

Its been a very long day, one thing after the next. It started like any other normal day, I went to school and did my best to ignore everyone. It was around 2nd block in Chemistry that things began to get weird, as normal Jared was being an ass, and Alana was doing her best to hold an unwanted conversation with me. But then Connor Murphy approached me and Alana backed away at the sight of him. At first, to be truthful I was scared as he was towering over me with his dark brown curls falling over his shoulders. I attempted to shrink into my seat hoping I could become one with the seat so he couldn't see the blush. I felt creeping over my face, and even though I was doing my best to suppress it I was 90% sure it was all in vain.

“Hey, Evan are you busy this spring break?”

His question caught me by surprise, and it took me a moment to compose myself as I thought of my spring break plans, mom was going to be working all break and I wasn't planning on doing much.

“Uhh, No. Why?” I stammered attempting to casually hide behind my hand and failing miserably. 

“Great, Would you mind coming with me to my family's lake house during the break and pretending to be my boyfriend?”

I nearly choked on my spit as soon as he finished. Yes, Connor was my crush but this was nearly too good to be true. I wasn't sure if this was real for a moment but the blush on my face sure was real as hell.

“Uhh, why may I ask?”

Connor sighed as he sat down on top of the desk leaning his head back.

“Well you see, my family is having a big reunion there and my mother said that I need to bring my girlfriend or bring  _ someone  _ have them pretend to be my girlfriend. And I said fine since I had no other choice but instead of bringing a fake girlfriend I decided I would bring a fake boyfriend. Mainly just to piss off my religious family, but also cause I'm gay. And if they are going to take away my right to enjoy spring break, I might as well take away their right to enjoy  _ their  _ break” he shrugged and then turned back to look at me with eyes that would have shattered any lie I could have thought of at the moment.

“So you will come, right? Free of cost trip to Big Bear Lake, and something to do this break instead of doing nothing.”

Under normal circumstances I would have denied there was no way, I could possibly survive pretending to be Connor  _ F’ing _ Murphys _ boyfriend.  _ I was pretty sure I was going to die from this conversation alone, but with his intensive glare and the fact that I had already admitted to having nothing to do that week, so I agreed.

“Y-y-yeah of course”

“Great, I'll tell my parents tonight and give you more info about it tomorrow, see you around  _ Babe _ ” He winked and walked out of the door. My face steemed up red, as I dropped my head against my desk in embarrassment. And now in less than 2 weeks, I would pretend to be Connor Murphy's boyfriend at his family reunion over spring break.

There is no way this is going to end well, I thought to myself as class began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im alive, dying but alive

        Not a lot happened over the next two weeks, it was just the normal stuff. I went to class, listened to Jared rant, made small talk with Alana and Connor got me the details for the trip, it was at Big Bear Lake at some cabin his family owned like he had said, at the trip was for 5 days. Then I got to go home at the end of the day to hide away from everyone like normal. When I asked my mom about going with Connors family to Big Bear Lake she was ecstatic. “ _Honey, you made a friend and didn't tell me! Of course, you can go, just be safe and don't start trouble!”_ and just like that my only hope for an excuse was out the door. I think my mom might be more disappointed if i don't go than Connor. Me and Connor texted on and off, he gave me his phone number when giving me the details saying _“if we are going to pretend to be dating we might as well have each other's phone numbers and get to know each other”_ We talked about small things, like our favorite bands; which surprisingly we shared more in common I had thought. Before I knew it was the night before we left and I was packing my things, I was nervous and scared. I've known Connor for a long time, and of course, I've had a crush on him since sophomore year but this was new. I had never been on a family vacation especially not one with a family that was not his own. I was scared and anxious I couldn't control what happened and didn't know what was going, hell I didn't know half the people I was going with.

        Going to sleep was hell, I got next to no sleep and was too nervous to think about much else. When I finally did go to sleep it was the horrible kinds, the kind you get where you wake up from nightmares you don't remember, and the bed feels too stiff but you go back to sleep just to get more horrible sleep. When I woke up in the morning I was groggy and tired, I slowly grabbed my bags and made my way downstairs grabbing any last minute things I needed. Setting my bags down by the door I grabbed a croissant, and a cup of coffee and ate it at the table while I waited for my mother to get ready and come downstairs to take me to Connors. 2 cups of coffee and 30 minutes later I was much more awake and much more nervous. Every possible scenario was playing in my head as me and my mom packed my things into the car and began to make our way down the road.

“So big bear lake, huh?” she said attempting to make small talk

“Yep.”

“You’ll be good right”

“Of course mom, when am I not” she turned to look at me

“Honey, I meant mentally, not gonna flip or shut down right? And you have your meds?”

        I sighed, this again. I knew my mom was only looking out for me and she only wanted the best but she didn't quite understand. It wasn't as simple as not freaking out, it hoping you wouldn't and trying to avoid situations that trigger it. Avoiding big crowds and awkward conversations, trying to keep the thoughts at bay and then when it becomes too much everything crashes and suddenly you have no control you don't know what's happening. Everything is just happening, and you have no control and you just want to shrink into nothing, not dying, and not running away or living somewhere else, just wanting to become nothing.

“Yes mom, I'll probably be fine”

“Probably?”

“ _I’ll be fine”_ she let out a sigh of relief as we pulled into the Murphys driveway, their house was big, bigger than the small three-roomed house we lived in. It wasn't humongous one of the relatively big houses that just screamed _Hello we are a middle-class white family that is well off and don't understand the struggles of the poor_. I took a gulp as I grabbed my stuff out of the trunk of the car and set it down on the sidewalk.

“Well, I’ve got to go, honey, be safe on your trip and be good and don't forget your medicine.”

“Okay mom, Love you see you in a week”

“Love you too, bye!”

And with that, she was gone. And it was just me and my suitcase as I made my way towards the porch. I stood nervously in front of the door as gathered my courage and finally I knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry a lot came up and I had to deal with that and now it is currently 2:27 the night before I go back to school from break where I am (yes I know we had our spring break late). But aside from that, I had a lot of fun writing this, I think I kinda accidentally started to vent my feelings into this when Evan rants. So sorry if I did, but I think I just needed a way to let out. I really like writing about Evan cause for me he's a very relatable character for me since I suffer from social anxiety too. But that's enough about me, hope you enjoyed reading, if not well sorry I guess. But stay safe, be you, have a wonderful day if possible, and know it's okay not to be okay (I've been needing that statement lately so it will now be at the end of each chapter cause I can't be the only one who needs it) Well, Peace!
> 
> Also here's the playlist I use when writing DEH stuff  
> https://8tracks.com/iriden/i-like-myself-better-when-i-m-with-you  
> all credit to whoever made the list I just looked up tree bros playlist


	3. And so we make it to the cabin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! (Also I don't know if I had mentioned earlier but Alanna is on this trip too, as Zoe's friend)  
> TW: cursing  
> tell me if I missed something and Enjoy!

You know those Bob Ross paintings the one where you can see a lake with a forest lining it and in the background is a mountain rising to touch the sky as the sun kisses it goodnight at sunset. Well, that's exactly what I woke up too. But in a car and dazed, and not gonna lie I don't exactly like the outdoors, you know what I take that back. I hate the outdoors. I really truly hate it, there’s insects, grass, weird smells that God knows where they came from, and then when you get really out there no modern plumbing, Like yeah maybe our founding founders did their thing in a cup, doesn't mean I want to. I don't need some weird infection on my private parts. We drove past the lake until we made it to a small cul-de-sac where a few cabins were lined up against each other. There were a few cars parked there but not many. They parked the car in front of one of the cabins that had no cars in front of it and everyone began to pile out. We all got our stuff out the car and began to move it over to the cabin claiming the different rooms. Connors parents, of course, we're sharing a room, Alanna and Zoe were sharing a room and I and Connor were sharing a room. When they told me that my heart nearly stopped, I wanted to yeet myself directly into the sun at that very moment.  
“So of course I and Larry will be sharing a room” Cynthia had said once we had all our stuff inside the main room of the cabin.  
“Then Alanna and Zoe will share a room” the girls seemed unsurprised by the news probably because they had done this before.  
“And then Connor and Evan can share a room” she smiled while putting her hands together as she had just figured out who the murderer was in a murder mystery. “And that way we don't have to worry about your children getting carried away and doing anything” Connor just snorted before muttering under his breath.  
“Oh I'm sure that won't stop us” and after those 7 words, my face had to have been red as a tomato. The rest of the day was spent mainly unpacking and talking. We had gotten there around 4 so we ate a late lunch of cold cut sandwiches, and then hung out in the main room. The main room looked exactly what you would expect a cabin room to look like. On the same wall as the door, there was a fire pit built-in, and above that, a flatscreen TV placed carefully above it (It was currently silently playing F.R.I.E.N.D.S). The rest of the walls were covered with deer and bear heads and painted pictures that probably had been there forever. In the center of the room sat three couches that all faced the firepit and TV. the main couch where Larry and Cynitha sat, was a long couch that probably could hold 5 people and it was an off white. I and Connor sat on the sofa to their left, it was smaller and could at most hold 3 people. It was a darker smoky brown almost black, like the color of Connors eyes. Across from them sat Alanna and Zoe, they sat on the exact same couch as us. I sat tense as close to the armrest as I could get, clutching my hands together trying not to look too uncomfortable. Connor sat on the other side on the armrest, casually popping chips into his mouth. As the afternoon finished up and more of the Murphy family began to arrive, Cynthia turned towards us and smiled at Connor.  
“Hey, Connor could we talk?” without a word he got up and followed her and Larry into another room, leaving just me, Zoe and Alanna in the room. Zoe sighed getting up saying she needed to use the bathroom leaving me and Alanna to sat in awkward silence. Alanna spoke up first  
“This won't end well” she sighed before looking at me with pity.  
“You know the first time I meant you, Evan, I thought you were a pushover” Well damn that was straight forward  
“And Zoe still thinks that but I think we were wrong.” she continued as her eyes wandered up to the ceiling.  
“If you can hang out with Connor like that, and be this close to him. Then there's no way in hell you could be a pushover.” She smiled before looking me straight in the eye. Her eyes were a honey brown, but there was fierceness in her eyes, the kind that would get the answer they wanted regardless of what you thought.  
“Thank you, Evan. You being here will make it easier for both of them.” Them she had said, she must have been referring to Zoe. But what did she mean by thank you? What could I possibly do?  
When I was pondering on this, it was that exact moment that Connor came storming in and grabbed my hand dragging me outside with him whilst yelling profanities at his parents. I followed Connor as I began to regret my decision to come, this might actually kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's what I got, I know its crap but hey it's here at least. I hope you enjoyed it at least a little and you should comment telling me what you think because I really like reading the comments. Other than that it's late so I'm gonna go to bed. Well with that, Be you, be safe, and know it's okay not to be okay. Peace Out. (and please correct me if there's a typo or if something is confusing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I plan for this to be about 6 chapters long, we'll see how that goes. I hope you enjoyed do comment below I love hearing what you have to say, if I made a mistake I can fix quickly point it out. Don't enjoy the plot or my writing style, that's okay we all have different tastes but please keep it to yourself. On that note, be yourself, be true, and have fun, Peace!


End file.
